


i know places.

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Memory Loss, Torture, no grimm au, will tag more stuff when it comes in unsure whats going to happen here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light flickered and buzzed as he slowly opened his eyes, a soft groan escaped the boys lips as he remembered where he was, how long had he been taken? A week, maybe two? He scanned the room a door a table and another chair. He wriggled but felt the ropes tighten against his bare chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And we run.

The light flickered and buzzed as he slowly opened his eyes, a soft groan escaped the boys lips as he remembered where he was, how long had he been taken? A week, maybe two? He scanned the room a door a table and another chair. He wriggled but felt the ropes tighten against his bare chest.

The door opened a red haired man walked in.

“hello animal scum.” He took the seat across from him. “Now Sun are you going to talk today or are we going to try these new tasers? I am game, are you?”

Sun winced looking down at the table refusing to talk, training says if you talk they can get small things out of you. He, he couldn't risk the chance of them catching the rebels and Neptune. His eyes closed as his mind fluttered around thoughts of Neptune and his dumb face.

“Okay so new tasers it is!” The red head jumped up with a bit of glee, walking over to a table he picked up a taser. Walking back he tested it quickly to see if it was on he paused for a moment. “Are you sure you do not want to have talkies Sun?” When sun shook his head he placed the taser to suns neck watching him stiffen and shake.

A few hours later sun was battered and bruised when he heard the gun fire and the muffled shouting at a guard.

 

“Where is Sun Wukong?!” Neptune roared into a guards face his gun fitted under his chin. “Tell me now or else!”

“Last door down the hall!” The guard whimpered. Neptune ran towards the door he pushed the door open slowly.

“S-Sun?” Neptune whispered watching the broken man on the other side of the table. He walked slowly towards him and lifted his face stroking his cheek carefully taking in the bruised and bloody face. “what did they do to you?” Sun opened his eyes slowly watching Neptune.

“You are here...” Sun whispered brokenly. “Please tell me I am not dreaming. I could not take it.”

“You're not dreaming Sun.” Neptune cut the ropes that were holding him in place. He helped the faunus to his feet slowly. “You are going to have to run with me okay?” Sun nodded smiling softly at him. “Oh and I love you also I missed you” Neptune kissed his cheek softly and quickly before they started running.

 

They had ran they finally got to a point where they could slow to a walk they ducked quickly into an ally way.

“Okay Sunshine where are you hurt?” Neptune watched him carefully.

“no stab wounds, no broken bones no bullet holes.” Sun looked down. Neptune nodded and hugged him tightly.

“Shh its okay now.” Neptune whispered burying his face into suns messy hair.

Sun shook his head softly. “No its not there is a dog faunus following us.” He whispered back.

“okay lets scale the building then?” Neptune questioned his judgement.

“Yes lets.” Sun started to scale the building with Neptune right behind him. They started to jump from building to building when Neptune glanced behind them.

“Code red there is five following us” Neptune looked at sun as he heard gunshots.

“okay zing zag nep!” Sun was already there doing it. As Neptune started a shot grazed his shoulder.

As the gap between them seemed to get bigger Sun looked at Neptune with a smile when he realised Neptune was holding his right side. “Nep?” Sun looked worried.

“Sun I do not think I will make it..” Neptune whispered. As he fell to his knees with dizziness

“No you will.” Sun whispered as he stroked neptunes hair.

“No sun I cant because I have to keep pressure on the wound, and I cant do that and jump from roof to roof. Go, go to the 3rd camp.” Neptune was taking deep slow breaths.

“Neptune I am not leaving with out you.” Sun whispered trying to help him up.

“No run! Get to the camp you will be safe!” Neptune looked up at him with sad eyes.

“No you are coming with me!” Sun shook his head.

“Sun please. Please. Go safe yourself for me. I love you Sun. I always will” Neptune blinked a few times trying to stay awake.

“you are going with me” Sun said stubbornly.

“No I am not! Run to camp 3 I will distract the white fangs!” Neptune shouted pushing himself up and running towards the hunters.

Sun stood for a second watching Neptune. He collapsed in front of the white fang members he tore the gaze away and ran to-

 

 

Sun jolted awake in a cold sweat. It was only a nightmare. HA more like only a memory that will haunt his dreams for the longest time. It had been 2 years sun get up and over it. His brain told him. He could not though the memories they had were everywhere, they were everywhere. He sniffed then started letting a broken sobs, he curled up onto his side. “He is gone.”

 

the crew were sitting at the table when ruby blurted out. “why is sun avoiding sleeping so much?”

“Ruby he is avoiding the memories and the dreams he wants to have of Neptune being here.” Sage said calmly.

“Oh.. I miss Neptune.” She spoke looking down. There were some mumbles of agreement.

“He is always with us guys just think of him watching over our dumb asses.” Scarlet smiled softly looking at the ceiling.

 

He was lost so lost, he did not know who he was. He did not know where these scars came from. He looked around vale. Why does this place look so familiar? Its like I have been here before. HE thought as he looked at a welcome to vale sign.


	2. You stand with a hand on my waist line

He walked through Vale he seemed to have deja vu with everywhere he looked. It reminded him of some one. _Come on Poseidon remember who it was._ But he could only see his face. A handsome man with intelligent grey eyes and a messy mop of blond hair. Who was he? Why do I know him?

Poseidon sighed softly _did it have something to do with his past?_ Maybe? Who the fuck knows? He made his way past a busy restaurant where some fiery redhead was shouting out after a Neptune and a green haired boy was holding the red head back. They looked like someone he knew but he didn’t know.

 

“It's not him scar I am sorry but Neptune died.” Sage whispered holding scarlet tightly.

“But he looked so much like him! What if he didn’t die Sage? We didn’t find a body remember?” Scarlet mumbled.

“They could of burned it or taken away so we could never have closure.”

“Fine Sage. But we should follow the dude so we can make sure?” Scarlet smiled innocently.

“okay, only cause you’re not going to let this up.” Sage sighed and started walking in the way the blue haired man walked.

 

They followed him for a few hours, he walked and talked, hell even sounded like Neptune, but he introduced himself as Poseidon.

“I think we shouldn’t tell sun about this scar.” Sage looked at scarlet.

“Yeah but if its him he deserves to know.” Scarlet watched him intently.

“if you're going to break it to him then let me know before hand so I can prep the crew for anger.” sage whispered. “Plus if it is Nep I think he may not remember who we are...”

 

He walked into a store and looked around for a few moments waiting for a few customers to get the things they were getting. When they were done he walked up to the counter. “Hello I was wondering if you could help me with something...” Poseidon looked nervous.

“sure how can I help you?” The clerk asked.

“I'm looking for a man about say tall” Poseidon festered to Suns hight on himself. “blonde hair grey eyes and pretty tan. Do you know him or have heard of him?” He asked.

“Do you mean Sun Wukong?” The clerk asked. “He's a regular here. Well he has been for the last 2 and a bit years.”

“Sun Wukong...” He whispered then smiled softly. “thank you for your time” He jogged to his motel and sat on his bed. He had a name to put to that beautiful face.

 

“hey sun?” Scarlet pushed open Suns door slowly. “I have something I have to tell you..”

Sun looked up at him from the thing he was reading. “Yeah?”

“Sage and I were at a simple wok and we saw someone today...” Scarlet paused. “We think it could be...”

“Could be who Scar?” Sun frowned slightly pulling his eyebrows together, his eyes showing the worry that he has.

“We think it could be Neptune...” Scarlet scratched the back of their neck softly.

“no he’s dead Scar I watched him go down.” Sun whispered.

“Yeah but he sounds and looks just like him Sun the only thing different is that he calls himself Poseidon...” Scarlet chewed their lip.

“Neps mission code name...” Sun whispered. “THAT MOTHER FUCKER!” Sun jumped up shouting punching a wall in frustration. “He looked dead and he wasn’t. And I didn’t go back to get him! Why did I even let him go.” Sun shook softly trying to figure out what to even feel. He’s not dead. He spent two years grieving crying not wanting to look at anyone to find out the ass-hole was alive.

“Sun... I don’t think he remembers any of us...” Scarlet sounded worried.

“I am going to bring him home... Scar I will do that.” Sun looked at them in a way that said no one would be able to stop him.

“Funny Sage said you would say that” They laughed.

 

**A few years before.**

 

“Hey Nep ready for our date?” Sun asked grinning at him.

“Yeah just one thing before we go.” Neptune smiled back at the blond.

“and that is?” Sun watched Neptune as he moved closer to him and lent down slightly to kiss the shorter of the two.

“that.” Neptune smiled softly at the stunned look on his face.

“okay lets go!” Sun took his hand grinning.

They spent hours at a restaurant just talking. It was a nice break from the quick kisses and the chats while eating breakfast. As the date came to an end they were walking along the water line.

“you know I think I love you” Neptune blurted out blushing.

“Really? 'Cause I know I care about you” Sun looked at him grinning with a blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

“oh you always have to one up me don’t you?” Neptune stopped him chuckling softly.

“No what gave you that idea?” Sun wrapped his arms around his waist.

“oh I don’t know maybe all of the things we do...” Neptune pressed their hips together.

“Yeah well your a nerd.” Sun grinned leaning up to kiss him.

“intellectual you silly dork” Neptune kissed him softly grinning. Sun slowly deepens the kiss nipping playfully at Neptune lips, he groaned softly happily deepening the kisses.

Sun pulls away slowly panting with a little grin. “i am not a dork.”

 

**Present day**

Poseidon woke with a small smile. His lips tingled as if his dream was real, he touched his lips and started to grin. “Sun Wukong. I'm going to find you.” he whispered to himself.

 

Sun looked out from the roof looking sad and broken. “He left me. He said he wouldn't ever leave me.” He hugged himself to his knees

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will try and get the next chapter will be up soon trying to work out a day to post them but i need to write a few chapters to another fic  
> but hey enjoy! comments and kudos are appreciated  
> \--hatzy


	3. just take my hand and don't ever drop it

Sun looked at the sky sighing softly to himself. He had been looking for 3 days now and he hasn’t found Neptune. _Where was he?_ _The ass hole was hiding from him!_ Sun looked down with a defeated sigh, he didn’t know what to do now it just wasn’t logical and seemed impossible to find him. How was he going to do it?

A few hours later he found a blue haired man sitting looking out at the water line where they had one of their dates. Poseidon sighed softly running his hands through his hair.

“You have changed...” Sun said from behind him. “You also broke your promise of never leaving.”

He didn’t look back to sun he just whispered. “I am sorry Sun.”

“No you are not! You left! You. Left. Me. You. Made. Me. Think. You. Died. I. Grieved your death you bastard!” Sun shouted.

“You shouldn’t create a scene... they are looking for me.” He spoke softly.

“Neptune... what have they done to you?” Sun sounded worried.

“I’m Poseidon now.” The blue haired man looked down to his hands.

“No.” Sun shook his head choking up he moved slowly towards him. “You are Neptune Vasilias a giant nerd and you are the only person I love.”

“I’m not the person who you remember Sun. I cant be that person.” He looked up to sun slowly with hesitant eyes.

In that moment anger bubbled up inside of Sun, he couldn’t help it. “Yeah well guess what you came here! Which means something doesn’t it! You came to this place! You were asking about me! So I’m here asking you to tell me!” Sun slapped him soundly, the crack made the side of Neps face red with an outline of a hand and his own hand started to throb.

He flinched back scooting away from Sun the pain in his eyes visible as a flash back of memories flooded through him. “you want to know why I’m here? I don’t remember anything. Not my family not my friends. But I remember you Sun Wukong. Why?” He stood up slowly closing his eyes for a moment. “Maybe I shouldn’t of came to find you... ” He started to walk.

“Nep... Don't go.” Sun whispered.

“I’m not Nep, Sun. Its poseidon.” He turned for a moment.

“No its Neptune. You used Poseidon when we were on missions like how I use moon.” Sun looked away. “You sacrificed yourself on a suicide mission to save me. I saw you go down! AND you were alive. And you didn’t reach for me or the crew?” Sun looked at the water.

“I am sorry Sun I was a little busy getting tortured.” He shook his head softly.

“Nep Don’t go please?” Sun said brokenly.

 

**The day they kissed.**

“Sun shut up and just read quietly for ten minutes can you do that?” Neptune asked his tone dripping sarcasm.

“But I’m bored! Nep entertain me!” Sun flopped his head down into Neptune’s lap looking up at him with an adorable pout.

“And how would I do that?” Neptune shook his head deciding to humour him.

“I don’t know. I want to do something though.” Sun sighed loudly.

“Dork.” Neptune went back to reading.

“Play fight with me?” Sun asked pushing him down softly.

“Trying to read Sun.” Neptune said softly.

“You can read later!” Sun took his book and tossed it on the table. He pulled Neptune up and threw a half hearted punch for his shoulder. Neptune retaliated with a punch to the gut.

With in moments they were on the floor tumbling in between pins until Neptune tugged on Suns hair roughly while pinning him.

Sun moaned softly the moan being different from the grunts and swearing that normally came out when they play fought. Their eyes locked for a few long moments.

Neptune tugged on his hair again watching Suns reaction carefully as the other boy started to moan again. “Fuck...” Neptune whispered his eyes softening as he watched the monkey faunus.

“Shouldn’t I be saying that?” Sun quipped with a smirk.

“Oh shut up Wukong.” Neptune whispered as he lent down nearly all of the way to his lips.

“yeah well your not the one- ahh! Pinned.” Sun groaned in the middle of the sentence as his hair was pulled again.

“You like that huh?” Neptune had a naughty look about him.

“Wouldnt you like to know?” Sun grinned at him.

“Oh I would.” Neptune raised an eyebrow before leaning the rest of the way to kiss his best friend.

The thing that surprised him was that Sun kissed back as eagerly as he was Suns fist balled up into Neptune's shirt. Neptune nudged his mouth open softly and started to explore the other boys mouth, a pool of warmth gathered in his stomach. Sun pushed up closer to Neptune, he moaned loudly when Neptune tugged on his hair again roughly.

As they broke away Neptune whispered. “I didn’t know you felt that way..”

Sun blushed slightly. “I didn’t know you felt that way ether.”

“Well I do. So what do you want to do about it?” Neptune stroked his cheek softly.

 

**Present day.**

“I will stay if you can answer one question.” Neptune stood next to Sun as they watched the waves.

“Ask away Nep.” Sun closed his eyes for a long moment he had a sombre tone about him.

He hesitated to asked the question. He did not know how to phrase it right... “You never did leave my head... Why?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated


	4. It could burn out cause they got their cages,

“I don’t know. I- maybe its because you love me?” Sun looked down sad.

Poseidon placed a hand on his shoulder softly. “Its okay I didn’t expect you to know the answer to that..”

“Oh...” Sun glanced at the hand. “Do you want to hear about your old self?” He looked at the blue haired boy for a long moment.

“Sure Sun it would be nice to learn about my old self.” He smiled softly. “But I should also get inside before they find me.”

“oh... Do you want to come back to base camp?” Sun said quickly. “we can talk about old you on the way back?”

“I I don’t know...” Poseidon frowned to himself.

“Come on I wont let anyone hurt you Nep, I promise you. No one will hurt you again.” Sun took his hand softly. Poseidon looked at Sun for a long moment.

“Okay.” He sighed softly he let Sun lead the way as he listened about himself.

 

**Two years ago.**

The bloodthirsty smile was the first thing he saw as he watched a female walk in to the room he squirmed in his ties.

“so you are going to talk boy or you will find out what its like to be tortured.” She circled him the menacing smile never leaving her face.

“how about? Fuck you!” Neptune growled his hands tied above his head and the bullet wound that was haphazardly sown up throbbing painfully.

“now now that isn’t very polite...” she picked up an arrow and forcefully dug it into his shoulder. Neptune cried out in pain closing his eyes tightly. “now are you going to talk boy?”

“No.” Neptune whispered.

A few weeks passed Neptune had been electrocuted, stabbed, cut and under feed. He was barely alive when he mumbled. “Sun, Neptune you will survive for Sun...”

when Neptune almost died the first time he kept mumbling “Sun. Scarlet, Sage, the crew.” The second time it was “Sun, Scarlet and Sage.” the third time he actually died he whispered “Sun I love you.”

he didn’t know how he was still alive when he woke up all he knew is that he was some how alive. This is when the brain washing started they tazed him when ever he did something they didn’t like. Over time his dreams of suns face became his haven and he didn’t know how to escape.

And when he did escape he didn’t even remember his own name. The only thing he remembered from his past was a blond with grey eyes.

 

 

**Present day**

 

The crew sat at a table playing cards. They were nicknamed the hunters by people outside of the group. What they did was stop what the white fang was stealing and taking from citizens and stopped any violence to any Faunus.

“So you and sage were out late yesterday. And Suns been out all day today... So what is sun doing?” Weiss asked smiling softly glancing at scarlet and sage.

“We thought we saw Storm around yesterday and we told Sun that he could be looking for him...” Sage glanced up lying convincingly.

“Oh storm could be in town!” Ruby grinned bouncing in her seat. “Awesome!”

“Yeah...” Scarlet mumbled sounding lost in thought.

 

A few hours past as Sun and Poseidon were only moments away from the door.

“Sun... I don’t know if we should do this...” Poseidon chewed on his bottom lip, it was one of his nervous ticks.

“N- Poseidon it will be okay.” Sun placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

“I, okay if you are sure.” He looked down at the hand for a moment. Following Sun into the ware house he felt more and more nervous something didn’t feel right here. Something had seemed to have changed and he cant put his finger on it.

“Hey guys... I may or may not have found someone who is supposed to be dead....” Sun watched the crew turn to look at him for a long moment then they zone in on the person behind him.

Yangs smile from the game melted into rage as she jumped up from her chair and charged. “YOU ARE ALIVE YOU MOTHER FUCKER.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the length i have a longer or well should be longer chapter planned out next.  
> comments and kudos are welcomed.  
> \--hatzy


	5. See the vultures circling in dark cloud

“Hey guys... I may or may not have found someone who is supposed to be dead....” Sun watched the crew turn to look at him for a long moment then they zone in on the person behind him.

Yangs smile from the game melted into rage as she jumped up from her chair and charged. “YOU ARE ALIVE YOU MOTHER FUCKER.”

Poseidon stepped back in fear as Yang charged towards him.

“Yang! Don’t he doesn’t remember you guys... he.. he barely remembers me.” Sun stood in front of poseidon looking at yang with broken eyes

Yang stopped looking at sun for a long moment. Neptune stepped back tempted to run from him.

“Nep-” Sun paused. “Poseidon stay... you are safe here. ” He glanced over at him then glanced away at the same speed walking away slowly.

“Sun!” Yang chased him looking worried.

A red head walked over to Poseidon. “Hey easy we wont hurt you. You are with old friends here.” Scarlet spoke carefully being hesitant as if Poseidon was a small child or a wounded child.

They were crowding him asking questions he didn’t know the answers to he started to mumble. “I don’t know, I shouldn’t of came here. Shouldn’t of looked should of disappeared.” Poseidon ran his hands into his hair.

“Hey guys move back. He’s not okay give him space.” Sage said loudly pulling a few people back.

“Shh its okay, take deep breaths, what do you want to want us to call you...” Scarlet whispered softly rubbing his back.

“I don’t know who I am... I don’t know! Am I Neptune am I poseidon I don’t know!” Poseidon whisper shouted as he started to feel light headed.don’t

“Hey hey Sea god!” Sun ran over as soon as he saw the commotion. “listen to my voice focus on my voice. Can you do that?”Sun said quietly. When Poseidon shook his head, Sun stroked his cheek. “close your eyes block out everyone else and just focus on me and you no one else is here okay..” Sun whispered looking up at him worried. “Because I am here for you okay?”

Poseidon pulled Sun towards him embracing him in a tight hug of a familiar scented boy. He started to mumble. “Sun... focus on sun. he needs you. Live for him. Live so sun doesn’t cry for me.” he snuggled into the crook of his neck, mumbling the same words over and over.

Sun slowly started to tear up realizing, he’s the reason Neptune is this broken he the reason Neptune's alive. And he doesn’t know what to do about this, he is gone and he doesn’t know if he will be back, ever.

 

**Two years ago**

“Sun you need to get out of bed.” Sage said stroking his hair softly. “Its not healthy to be laying here doing nothing...”

“He’s dead sage I really don’t want to do anything because he’s dead and its because of me.” Sun mumbled.

“Sun please we are all worried about you.” Sage sounded defeated as he pushed a little more.

“Sage you don’t get it Neptune is dead because I got captured doing a job. He would have never been hurt if I didn't take that job he would be here with me and he’s not.” Sun sniffled snuggling Neptune's pillow. “I. I cant go out there... it reminds me of him.”

“Okay we will change it the colours will be changed. It wont remind you of him any more okay?” Sage whispered hugging his friend.

“Sage it hurts, there is this throbbing in my chest and it wont go away. It hasn't gone away since he told me to run. And I let him, I let him kill himself for me and I feel so lost with out him Sage.” Sun whispered his voice thick.

“Shh shh its okay Sun.” Sage frowned in worry for his friend.

A few more weeks past and sun had left his room for the second time he reached the kitchen when he heard the shout of Ruby. “Sun Wukong! You are up!” Sun hugged him tightly.

“Hey Rubes...” Sun patted her hair softly. Not attempting in a smile for her.

“You okay you living?” Ruby smiled softly at him.

“Living is questionable... but I'm alive.” Sun sighed closing his eyes.

“well that’s better than nothing.”Ruby jumped up on the bench. “how are the wounds?”

“they are healing slowly.” Sun rubbed his shoulder where he got shot while running back to the camp. He had been patched up but he just didn’t feel right.

“yeah lemme check it out...” Ruby pulled his shirt back slowly and checked the wound. “looking good.”

“Oh I know I'm perfection.” Sun joked with out thinking.

Ruby giggled. “You are a dork..” She grinned before looking up at suns face which was starting to tear up. “Oh I'm sorry Sun I didn’t think.”

“Its not your fault ruby. You didn’t mean it like that I know.” He ruffled her hair.

 

**Present day**

 

After Poseidon had calmed down Sun had placed him down in his bed. He was looked at his feet sitting up in the beams of the warehouse. Its his fault, he was the reason he’s here now and he didn’t know how to feel about it.

Poseidon was trying to find a way to sneak out of the warehouse with out being noticed but he didn’t know any way out.

“You shouldn’t run...” Someone said from behind him.

“I should. I shouldn’t of came with him.” Poseidon looked back to the red head.

“I’m scarlet I was on your team with sun and I can tell you now. Sun barely survived the first time of you going unintentional or not. He wont survive a second time. Well at least not mentally.” Scarlet watched him carefully.

“are you trying to guilt me into staying.” He said quietly.

“Yes and no but I know that he will not be okay, and if you staying helps him then you should stay. Because believe it or not he loves you dead or alive, and he knows your alive so if you go he will look for you.” Scarlet sighed quietly.

“I okay I’ll stay but I don’t know about how good he will be.” Poseidon hugged himself.

“who knows sea god... you may get some memories back too.” Scarlet smiled at him.

“I don’t know if ill ever get my memories back. I have accepted that, that part of my life is gone.” He lied to himself his tick was showing as he scratched the back of his neck.

“You are lying. You forget I knew you before you left...” Scarlet shook their head softly.

“Sorry.” Poseidon looks down ashamed of himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry if this hurts  
> comments if you wanna or kudos   
> im not your mother  
> \--hatzy


	6. Apologies, Glances and Messed Up Chances

Sun was sitting on the ceiling he sighed sadly as he ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t get his mind past what Nep, no wait, poseidon, said. He looked up at the stars he frowned to himself. “I did that to him. Its my fault.” He mumbled.

“you shouldn’t blame yourself you know..” Ruby sat down beside him.

“Ahh Rubes! You scared me” Sun half smiled at her.

“Its cause your worrying about the sea god more than you should.” She smiled back.

“No.. what makes you say that kid?” Sun shook his head watching the water.

“The look on your face when he was mumbling about you. Everyone was looking at Nep. I watched you.” Ruby bumped their shoulders together.

“I.. Its fine he's fine now. He’s fine that’s what matters.” Sun whispered.

“Not if your not fine Sun. Sun if your not okay it matters a lot. We have almost lost you once before and when we got you back we lost him. So its okay to not be okay he's back. You two have both changed.” Ruby looked up at the stars.

“You’re right I'm not fine but I'm better knowing he’s alive. I think he wont stay though Rubes and I don’t know if I can survive him going again.” Sun rubbed his face softly. “The blue haired fucker, he knows how to get under my skin. They are looking for him you know, the white fang they are looking for him he sounded so scared about the idea of getting caught. And I hit him ruby.” Sun choked out the last sentence.

“Oh Sun...” Ruby sounded worried rubbing his back softly.

“I hit him Rubes he flinched and moved away. He’s been through so much and I went and hit him.” Sun ran a hand over his face.

“Shh shh Sun...” Ruby frowned.

“I can’t shh. That dumb ass is alive because he wanted to live or me, and now the fucker can only remember me.” Sun sniffled.

 

Poseidon was cuddled up in Suns room he was waiting for Sun to get back but he ended up asleep in his bed. He was cuddling his blanket rubbing it against his face like a child. Sun was smiling at the door, it was a sight he never thought he would see again. He got to see him in his bed, Sun walked over slowly and pulled away the blanket putting it over him and cuddling in next to him. Poseidon mumbled half asleep. “You know you need to sleep more... you don’t look as sexy with the bags”

“Point...” Sun mumbled as Neptune cuddled into his shoulder exactly like he used to.

“I also missed you. I’m sorry about earlier I shouldn’t of freaked out..” Neptune smiled into his neck.

“Its okay, hey Nep?” Sun paused waiting as Nep hummed a continue. “Why did you stay alive for me?”

“I don’t know. Sorry Sunshine...” Neptune mumbled his old nickname. Sun slowly started to smile he remembered something even if it was something as tiny as a nickname it was something. Maybe his Neptune would come back to him.

 

**A few years before.**

 

Neptune had cornered Sun in his room, his kiss was deep and rough as he grinded against Sun. Sun was wriggling and gasping trying to Neptune's jacket off, he let out a loud moan as Neptune moved to kiss along his jaw and down his neck.

“N-Nep...”Sun mumbled as he grinded against Neptune’s leg.

Neptune groaned pulling back to pull off Sun shirt. “Horny are we sun?” Neptune laughed softly.

“Shut up nerd...” Sun grinned at him as he pulled him down onto his bed with him. Neptune pulled him back for another kiss causing Neptune to moan into him. “Also why do you wear so many fucken layers!” Sun mumbled against his lips pushing down his jacket and shirt off.

“Hey hey hey... my tie..” Neptune muttered pulling away long enough to pull off his tie and shirt.

“Better...” Sun pressed their hips together as he deepened their kiss. While Sun was distracted with the kiss Neptune’s hand travel down and into suns pants, he jolts as Neptune wraps his hand around his cock. “Fuck...” Sun spluttered out with a groan.

“Like that huh?” Neptune smirked kissing down his chest softly. Moving his hand slowly as he watched sun squirm under him. Sun ran a hand into Neptune’s hair, as a warmth pooled into his stomach. “that’s not an answer sunshine...” Neptune mumbled pulling off suns pants slowly.

“You are not an answer...” Sun muttered tugging on Neptune's hair softly when he chuckled.

“Yeah well what are you going to do about that?” Neptune pulled down glanced up at him for a moment pausing over Suns erection.

“I don’t know what do you think ass hole...” Sun quipped back. Neptune raised an eyebrow leaning down to suck the head of suns cock softly then slowly started to take more of his cock into his mouth. Sun groaned loudly arching his back his grip in Neptune's hair tightening. Neptune's tongue caressed the bottom of suns dick cause him to spew profanities he was always sensitive underneath. Sun started to thrust into Neptune’s mouth. “Fuck Nep I'm close...” He gasped trying to bite back a moan. Neptune pulled back swirled his tongue around his tip then started to deep throat him. Sun came moments later Neptune smirked licking him clean slowly.

 

 

**Present day**

 

Sun woke to Poseidon snuggling his chest like he did when he wanted sun to wake up but didn’t really want to wake him up. He stroked Poseidon's hair softly with a tiny smile. “Hey..” Sun whispered.

“Hey Sun” Poseidon relaxed against him smiling softly his eyes closed. “I’m sorry, I am sorry for telling you to go I just I just didn’t want to loose you... I couldn’t. I thought I would get back to you sooner, and I didn’t, I am an idiot...” Poseidon whispered against suns chest.

Sun felt his throat tighten. “Nep?” He was starting to tearing up.

Poseidon Sighed softly rolling over still asleep. Sun sat up slowly not knowing what to do. He just did that, Neptune is in there. What is he going to do? Are his memories coming back?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the in my opinion poorly written smut


	7. they are the hunters, we are the foxes

Sun was captured again, he strained in his ties, the rope was digging into his skin. Despite the fact he didn’t want to he let out a soft whimper in pain.

“Hey sunshine...” Roman said with a creepy grin he was sitting across from him looking rather relaxed. “Long time no see.”

“What do you want?” Sun looked up he was already trying to find his way out. He promised poseidon he needed to get back to him.

“Poseidon. We want poseidon.” Roman smirked. “And you are going to tell us where he is or we are going to get him here.”

“Why?” Sun asked before he could think. “Why do you want him?”

“He does some dirty work you see... and we need him to do something.” Roman smirked sitting forward. “Do you want to know what he’s done?”

“Are you going to tell me anyway are not you?” Sun murmured looking at the table still trying to get out of his seat.

“Yes I am. Poseidon was an assassin while he was gone from your life. All those scars on his body sun. we did that to him. You want to know the best part...” Roman smirked watching suns face as he winced and shook his head softly. “He kept mumbling your name Sun.”

 

The letter arrived a full day after Sun didn’t arrive home, and Poseidon felt sick to his stomach he didn’t know what to think all he knew is that these feelings he’s felt them before, he was starting to get a head ache as the crowed in the kitchen were shouting about what to do. Poseidon groaned quietly closing his eyes tightly, a tight breath was let out. “Shut up! Guys just Shut up! They want me they can have me! Sun has to be safe.” Poseidon shouted.

“No Poseidon don't. We have a plan” Sage looked at him calmly.

“You cant do that!” scarlet shouted as yang also shouted. “Neptune are you an idiot.”

“Maybe I am yang! But guess what! I’m not letting Sun go through what I did. I cant!” Poseidon shouted.

“you replied to Neptune...” Scarlet looked shocked. “Nep do... do you remember...”

“Yes you also changed... I don’t like it...” Neptune smiled softly. “But I am walking into their head quarters they can take me.” he looked around at the sea of faces most of them looked worried.

“We cant let you do that.” Sage frowned.

“You will wait outside I will walk in sun will walk out.” Neptune looked serious.

“No we are not having a repeat of what happened two years ago.” Yang sounded angry.

“We wont hopefully but hey you never know with sun.” Neptune's hand ran over his face in thought and trying to think. He turned starting to walk out of the room.

“how do you know this will work Nep.” Sage asked as Neptune turned.

“I... how do I say this... I am the white fang assassin...” Neptune sounded broken walking out.

“No you don't get to walk away after dropping that bombshell.” Scarlet chased him. “You are the famous white fang assassin? You?”

“Pass?”Neptune smiled weakly.

“Really? You know we tried to kill you!” Scarlet laughed softly.

“no you didn’t. It was like a mouse trying to kill a cat Scar... you wouldn’t of killed me. And I could of killed you if they ordered...” Neptune laughed softly looking around. “You guys really did change a lot about this place.”

“Cocky cocky Neptune.” Scarlet watched him. “Yeah Sun wouldn’t leave his room when you died... so we changed the place so there was no memories”

“Oh... I am sorry about that.”He looked up at scarlet with worried eyes.

“You are going to get him back are not you? ” Scarlet murmured. “And there is no stopping you is there.”

“I will bring the ass hole home Scar don’t you worry” Neptune smiled softly

 

Neptune walked to a white fang camp with Sage, Yang, and Scarlet. He paused at the edge looking back at them. “This is where I go alone from here. Cont follow me or they will kill one or both of us and if you are responsible for Suns death I will kill at least one of you guys.” Neptune sounded different in this tone he sounded a mixed between sad and angry. The three nodded sighing softly.

“you better come back to us...” Yang sounded worried.

“I will hopefully” Neptune smiled softly walking towards the camp.

“Ah! Poseidon you are back! ” Roman grinned walking over. “How have you been buddies!?”

“Shut up Roman just take me to him so we can get him out of here. ” Neptune glares a hole through his head.

“Oh bossy bossy...” Roman clapped his hand onto his shoulder. “I cant wait till you see what we did to the kid..”

Something snapped in him.“What did you do to him!” Neptune growled picking up Roman by his collar. “Tell me!” Neptune shouted shaking Him roughly.

“He’s not so close with his tail any more...” Romans eyes showed a slight fear in saying those words.

“Take me to him now! Or I will kill you Roman... because gods help you if you are telling the truth...” Neptune dropped him glaring at him. Roman got up quickly hurrying off to Suns room.  
Roman pushed open the door to suns room slowly, when Neptune looked in and he saws suns tail intact he let out a sigh of relief. “You are lucky about that...” He said walking in slowly.

Neptune walked over and sat down across from Sun, He looked up to see Neptune watching him carefully. “Poseidon you idiot...” Sun whispered.

“Sun... a black eye, a broken wrist anything else?” Neptune whispered when Sun shook his head Neptune smiled softly. “Good you will be walking free very soon.”

“What no! Poseidon!” Sun shouted shaking his head. “You are not coming back here! He told me what happened! He told me everything not the glossed over version you told me.” Sun watched him worried.

“Sun call me Neptune... And I'm counting on you coming back for me okay?” He watched him carefully.

“You remember. Don’t you” sun whispered.

Neptune nodded. “I love you sunny now” he got up from his seat and cut suns ties before sitting back down on his seat.

Sun got up slowly walking pasted Neptune he paused.“I care for you too sea god... please don’t die and remember that I will find you soon.” Sun whispered kissing his hair softly.

Neptune suck lower into his chair sighing quietly.

Sun limped out of the camp slowly to see three familiar faces running to him when he crossed the thresh hold.

“Sun!” Scarlet took suns good arm and slung it over their shoulders. “Put your weight on me we will get you safe and home soon okay.”

“yang is rubes safe?” Sun looked at yang worried.

“She is fine shaken and worried but fine. How are you buddie...” Yang sounded worried.

“We need to get him out of there... as soon as possible... I will be sane ish then...” Sun looked at the floor. “He went back to that for me... I have to get him out...”

“Funny that is what Neptune said something similar...” Scarlet shook their head softly.

Sun smiled softly shaking his head.

 

Neptune watched the table for a long moment “So Poseidon are we going to talk?” Roman sighed getting annoyed he’s been at this for hours. Ask a question no answer, ask another question no answer. “Talk or else!” Roman growled. Picking up a knife.

“No” He looked up at him for long moment.

The door opened from behind him Neptune shook his head Roman stood quickly moving away from the chair as a girl sat down. “Hello old friend.” Cinder smiled sweetly at him.

Neptune turned to Roman. “Huh? You are bringing in the big guns huh?” Roman shrugged.

“Now now you are not talking so I am going to have fun...” Cinder walked over and picked up a little knife stabbing it into one of Neptune hands.

“Sun Sun focus on him...” Neptune lets out a tight breath.

“You know Poseidon when I broke suns wrist he cried trying to think about you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> planning out chapter 8 right now but it may not be updated for a week as im going out of town  
> \--hatzy


	8. Love's a fragile little flame, it could burn out

Cinder circled Neptune slowly, he had his hands tied up and pins in the tips of his fingers. “Neptune, are you going to tell me where the bases are?” She sat down next to him. “No? okay lets do some electrocuting.” Cinder bent across the table and pressed a button.  
Neptune stiffened up wincing as he looked down, he locked his jaw letting out a soft groan of pain. His thoughts moved to Sun slowly, he’s safe because of him, relax he’s fine.   
“Come on, you know you want to be Poseidon again.” Cinder stroked Neptune's cheek softly. “Poseidon did good work you know?” She smirked.  
“Killing people is good work...” Neptune looked up at her with a confused face. “How is that good work! I took peoples lives! They died because of you!” Neptune let out a broken sob.  
“You did that, you picked your targets.” Cinder smirked

**A few years before.**

  
“You didn't have to do it!” Neptune looked worried carrying Sun being careful about his ankle.  
“Yeah, but it looked like it was going to be fun.” Sun winced in pain. His nails digging into Neptune's shoulder softly.  
“Now Scarlet will kill our asses” Neptune smiled softly walking into headquarters before placing Sun on the couch softly. “Now stay...” Neptune smiled softly.  
“I’m not a dog Nep I am a monkey!” Sun shouted laughing softly.   
“Oh I know Sun” Neptune grinned walking off to find Sage. Sage was with Scarlet which makes Neptune cursed softly. “Uhh hey Sage...” Neptune scratches his head softly.  
“Yeah Nep what do you need...” Sage looked up with a friendly smile.  
“Sun has hurt his ankle can you uhh help?” Nep looked at Scarlet who was glaring at him.  
“What did you two do?” Scarlet growled standing slowly.  
“I dared him to do a jump… He didn’t make it.” Neptune mumbled looking down in fear.  
Scarlet jumped up and pulled down Neptune to their height. “You did what? When? Where is the fucker! I am going to kill you then your dumb ass of a boyfriend.” Scarlet was furious.  
“I umm on the couch… Please don’t kill us Scar… I will bake for you?” Neptune pouted softly, he watched Scarlets face melt slowly.   
“Fine… but a triple batch of choc chips” Scarlet frowned. “And a batch of brownies!”  
“Deal!” Neptune jogged back to Sun softly taking his hand softly. he smiled at him.   
“You’re a dork… how many batches of baking do you have to do?” Sun grins at him squeezing his hand softly when Sage set his ankle quickly. “You asshole Sage you said you would warn me before you did that!”  
“Yeah I could have but I didn’t want to..” Sage laughs softly patting Suns leg. “And you would whine about it.”   
“Yeah but!” Sun pouted looking at Neptune who kissed his nose softly.  
“Oh shush.” Neptune grinned.

**A few weeks before that.**

Ruby, Yang, Neptune, and Sun were sitting on the couches.  
“You know we could watch a movie?” Yang smiled.  
“I don’t know I have to go somewhere.” Neptune smiled softly glancing at Sun for a long moment.  
“Oh yeah? Where are you going?” Sun smiled at him, Neptune was smiled back softly, not thinking Ruby was watching them.  
“Yeah Nep, where are you going?” Ruby asked grinning at them.  
“I have to go do some patrol stuff with Sage” Neptune glanced at Ruby for a moment.   
“Oh, so you are not doing it with your partner in crime?” Yang kicked Sun’s foot softly making Sun jump and glance at Yang   
“What?” Sun yelped.   
“Well I better go… I will see you soon, Sun.” Neptune pushed up from his chair and walked over to kiss Sun softly without thinking. Sun smiled into the kiss as he pulled away, Neptune whispered. “See you after, right?”   
“Yeah...” Sun grinned goofily up at him, losing himself in those blue eyes. Neptune pecked his lips again before running off to go find Sage.   
“Sun what was that?” Ruby asked grinning at him. She twiddled her thumbs, she knew the answer but she wanted to hear Sun say it.  
“Nep and I may be dating….” Sun smiled softly as Ruby and Yang started to squeal loudly.  
“Really?! You two are dating?! That’s great!” Ruby shouted.   
“Yeah, go Sun Wukong!” Yang smiled and high fived Sun. “Nice!”  
“Thanks I think...” Sun trailed off smiling to himself.

**Present Day**

“So if have Ren and Nora distract the front while we go in to get Neptune out from the back.” Sun was looking over some blue prints. his finger was trailing up the hallway that looked similar to where he left him behind. “Neptune should be here... ” Sun tapped a room. “We need to get there and out before too many people see us and we need to get ”him to a safe house… then we need to get him out of vale to safety… He needs to be safe...”   
“Sun…” Scarlet frowned. “That plan sounds like suicide mission...” They sounded worried Sage nodded in agreement.  
“Scarlets right. Sun we are not doing anything when someone get anyone killed!” Yang frowned.  
“Yang, Neptune remembers! he needs me to get him out and if i die getting him out then I die!” Sun whimpers softly. “I want him to be safe. hes going to be...” Sun rubbed a hand over his face and started to walk away.   
“Sun...” Yang followed him.  
“Don’t yang he was taken because of me the first time! now hes taken again because of me! I want him to be the safe one! I don't care about me anymore!” Sun snapped

**two years before**

Neptune coughed shivering in his blanket, he snuggled his blanket yawning.  
“Hey Nep how are you doing...” Sun pushed his door open slowly.  
“Sun you are back” Neptune's voice sounded just as bad as he looked as he reached out for sun slowly.  
“Yeah Nep I'm back” He walked slowly over to him and checked his temperature. “Still warm huh?” Sun smiled softly. “when did you last have some cold medicine...” He ran his fingers through Neptune's hair slowly.  
“I i don't know… when you were last here?” Neptune snuggled into suns hand.  
“okay maybe we need to get you some more...” Sun got up slowly hearing Neptune's whimper he smiled. “ill be back and i will cuddle you okay?”  
“Promise?” Neptune peaked up at him looking adorable even though hes sick.   
“Promise you nerd.” Sun smiled softly walking off to get some cold medicine. By the time Sun got back Neptune was nearly asleep again, He sighed softly walking over and placing the medicine on the bedside table. He slid down next to him slowly pulling Neptune head into his lap.   
“Mmm Sun..” Neptune cuddled closer to sun sighing softly. Sun smiled running his fingers through his hair softly, he relaxed down next to him and falling asleep next to him.

**Present day**

Neptune heard the shouts and people hitting the ground before he saw sun at the door way. “Sun?” Neptune looked up at him with soft eyes. a bruise was starting to show down his cheek he had a dislocated shoulder maybe even more cuts and wounds.  
“How bad is everything?” Sun asked walking over to cut him out his fingers ghosting over Neptune's burnt fingertips from the electrocuting.   
“bad ankle, shoulder and hands...” Neptune watched his shoulder for a moment. “Do you remember where to put your hand to pop my shoulder into place?” Neptune looked up at sun his lip was starting to bleed. Sun gulped nodding and put Neptune's shoulder back the pop back made him cringe as Neptune moved his shoulder slowly as if to test the wound.   
“We have to go...” Sun whispers helping him up.  
Neptune stumbled catching himself on the table he lifted his foot. “You’re going to have to carry me” He said through his teeth, he was trying to hide a wince in pain.  
Sun nodded and picked him up slowly grunting over his weight he carried Neptune out trying to not get either of them killed or shot. Neptune's foot was hanging on a weird angle, he would wince and let out a slow breath every now and again when there was a sharp movements. “Sorry...” Sun mumbled making his way to Sage slowly. “Hey Sage need some medical assistance here...”  
“Okay but we should get him to a safe place by the looks of that ankle.” Sage frowned at Neptune who had his eyes squinted shut in pain. “Neptune we will help you as we can.” Sage touched his hand softly before running back.

Neptune didn't realize he had passed out, he woke with a soft groan pushing himself up slowly he hisses in pain. “Fuck...” He mumbled. looking himself over he saw his right arm was in a sling his ankle in a split like cast. He pushed himself up so he can sit up.  
“you shouldn’t be sitting up Neptune” Sun spoke from the corner of the room. “You know you have a lot of scars… a lot more than when you left.” He ran his fingers through his hair. he was trying to process the pain he did not know how did he survived, but had somehow.  
“Yeah i know but i still have the one where you stabbed my shoulder when we first met...” Neptune smiled softly.  
“Do not joke about this Nep... I almost lost you again...” Sun whispers looking up at him in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about not posting anything for a week i was out of town at a friends place and i didnt want to write for them  
> hope you enjoy this chapter its longer than the others.so enjoy  
> comment or kudos if you want to   
> \--hatzy


	9. how long can you keep this up?

Neptune was cuddled up against Sun it had been weeks, Sun sighed softly pulling Neptune closer to him. “Hey Neptune?” He whispered softly, Neptune hummed a response glancing up at him. “What is happening to us now?” He asked and regretted it when he saw the sad look on Neptunes face.

“I… I think we should be just friends.” Neptune sighed pushing up from the bed slowly  wincing in pain slightly as he tried to ignore it.

“What no nep please!” Sun pleaded in a small voice.

“I cant Sun… I am not the same. I cant do that to you get your hopes up to break it, I don't want to be that guy. I dont want to break you.” Neptune’s voice was brittle like he was holding himself back. “I’m not the same person who left. I killed people I have their blood on my hands.”

“you are not the same and guess what? I'm not either I'm not the same person you left. the Sun you remember is a memory just that and the Neptune is too. so lets just try?” Sun reached for Neptunes hand slowly when he touched it Neptune flinched back.

“I wont be that person Sun.” Neptune hoarsely whispered. “I respect you to much to do that to you” Pushing up slowly he reached for his crutches to hobble away. “I am sorry Sun.” His voice broke half way through apologizing.

Sun looked down trying to hide tears that started to fall. “I respect that..” Sun whispered to himself and to Neptune he layed back down slowly, a broken sob bubbled out from his lips as he tried to figure out what to do. the first thing he wanted to do was stop crying.

 

A few weeks later Scarlet went to check up on Sun, they knew he was getting worried about Sun. “Hey buddy how are you doing?”

“He doesnt want to get back together Scar...” Sun whispered his voice catching on itself. He cuddled closer to the pillow that smelt like him trying to not cry again.

“Hey shh shh shh” Scarlet whispered walking over. “its okay Sun...” They stroked suns hair softly while sending out a message to sage to look for neptune.

“No it’s not Scar it is not… hes going to do something stupid. I love him Scar…” Sun whispered.

“Sun… you just said that… you have never said that to neptune, why are you saying that to me?” Scarlet asked quietly before looking at their buzzing phone to see a picture of Neptune curled up in a ball looking broken.

Sun looked at him. “Because he wants to leave me alone, and I love him scarlet… if he wants to let me go then I will let him.” Suns voice broke twice during that sentence.

“Then why does he look like this...” Scarlet showed him their phone with the broken looking Neptune. Sun sat up straight away looking over the photo a few times.

“Oh Nep...” He sounded worried. “Tell Sage I ’m on the way” Sun was already up and running for him.

 

Neptune looked up to see Sun who was panting softly. “Nep… are you okay?” Sun panted walking over to him.

“I am fine why are you here?” Neptune pushed up ignoring the pain spiking up his leg.

“I need to say something” Sun walked over, Neptune stepped back trying to keep space between them.

“What sun?” Neptune looks away rubbing his neck softly.

“Nep look at me.” Sun whispered touching his shoulder softly, when Neptune flinched away from him. Sun jerked his hand back. “Neptune please?”

“Don’t you should not be here...” Neptune limped to the bed.

“I love you.” Sun watched him for a long moment. “And I know I can’t just blurt that out but you need to know!” Sun sighed.

“Sun...” Neptune whispered. “Please dont.”

“No Neptune listen to me… I know you are scared that you may hurt me and I get that you don’t want to take that chance. but I do! I love you I have loved you ever since you gave me that first tip about parkour I loved you since you make cookies for scarlet when I made them really mad. I love you! and I don't think I will ever stop loving you so please. please im here begging don't push me away Neptune. Cause I dont want to loose you!” Sun shouts.

Neptune pushes up taking steady steps towards sun. “Sun...” Neptune whispered as he backed up into the wall.

“Nep please...” Sun begged wrapping his fingers into his shirt. “Please… Let me take care of you-” Sun couldn’t finish his sentence as neptune claimed his mouth hungrily pressing him into the wall. He groaned softly his hands traveling up to Neptunes hair tugging softly, Suns hips bucked into him causing Neptune to moan into the kiss.

Neptune pulled away to kiss down the faunus’ neck mumbling into his skin. “Okay. Just… I am pretty broken Sun..”

“I will help fix you...” Sun whispered into his ear.

 

Sun woke up to Neptune drawing on his back smiling at him. “Morning Sunny.” Neptune whispered with a loving look.

“Hey Sexy...” Sun whispered with a lazy grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait i just it was supposed to be a week break then only to have it end up being almost 3   
> my bad hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> \--hatzy


	10. I still don't measure up.

“Hey Neptune… I never did say sorry for slapping you when I first found you again...” Sun said looking out at the water. They reached Vacuo a few days after Neptune could at least walk.

“It is okay water under the bridge. You were worked up it’s understandable...” Neptune sighed watching his hands.

“It’s still I am sorry about that I should not have lashed out. I still do not know why I did it”

 

A few weeks later Sun watched Neptune baking with a smile on his face. “You know you don’t have to bake.”

“I know Sun I just like it. It relaxes me...” Neptune said pulling out the tray of cookies placing them on top of the oven.

“I know something else that relaxes you” Sun grinned walking over to him. “It involves some kissing, and some touching...” He hugged him softly from behind.

“Yeah that is relaxing but Sun aren't you a little sore from last night...” Neptune turned to him slowly snuggling him.

“who said I would be bottoming….” Sun smiled spanking Neptune playfully, he jumped shaking his head softly.

“Oh you want to top huh?” He lent down to Sun brushing their lips together. He gasped when Sun pulled him back down for a deeper kiss. Neptune groaned is he pinned himself to the bench.

“It is an idea...” Sun pulled away from Neptune for a moment.

 

**A few years before.**

“Hey scarlet have you seen Sun?” Neptune smiled leaning into Scarlet’s room. which he had never seen be this messy. “Wow… look at that mess...” Neptune teased.

“Hes on the roof and if you speak a word of this I will kill you somehow...” Scarlet laughed throwing a dirty sock at the door.

“Okay I'm going not telling anyone about the mess!” Neptune smiled closing the door. He made his way up to the roof tops slowly smiling. Neptune wrapped his arms tightly around Sun grinning. “Hey...”

“Hey.” Sun grinned resting his head on Neptunes shoulder. “How are you doing?”

“I am good better now with you.” Neptune whispered. “The stars are pretty aren’t they?”

“Yeah… This is one of the few places that actually reminds me of home...” Sun smiled softly.

“You must let me visit with you someday..” Neptune kissed his hair sighing.

 

“Have I told you how much I missed your silly but..” Neptune smiled cuddling closer to Sun.

“Yes but it is nice to hear… I missed you too Sea god.” Sun stroked his hair softly. “I love you.”

“love you too dork” Neptune laughed.

 

A few hours has passed as Neptune went back to baking, he was lost in his own head thinking when Sun came over picking him up from behind. something was triggered in neptunes brain he did not think he just reacted. His fingers were tightly around Suns neck. “Neptune… Nep...” Sun gasped out.

When he came back into his brain he stumbled back in fear of himself.  “Sun I… I am sorry...” Neptune whispered as he ran off.  

“Why was it that sorry followed whenever something bad happened?” Sun asked leaning back against the wall.

  
Neptune sat on a rooftop looking at the sky, he just attacked Sun. What was he going to do? the three weeks of bliss they had gone and now he was unsure if they could even try again. Maybe he should of done what he was supposed have done when he ran from the white fang… Hes going to have to do it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am super sorry about the length of this chapter... the next one i promise should be longer   
> by the way this fic will be coming to a close soon which is odd to say as i have been writing this since christmas! and now its almost my birthday...  
> \--hatzy


	11. Leaning now into the breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont normally do these because im lazy and i feel if i was to do them i would just explain too much of the chapter, how ever, in this case i have to say   
> TRIGGER WARNING SUICIDE!!

Sun was wondering around Vacuo. “Neptune?” He walked down the alleyways looking for him. he could not find him he did not know where else to look. Maybe he should try the hotels?

A few years before.

Poseidon sat on his bed, he buried his hands in his hair, the pain that was surging through him was indescribable. How could he do that? How could he take someones life?

“I told you he wasn't ready. Why did you send him out!” Cinder growled slapping roman. “How could you send him out to kill he was not ready! not yet.”

“He seemed ready to me he was excelling in training he was ruthless in the assassination.” Roman sighed pushing away from the wall. “It sent the message no one knows it was him, and he was brutal. I mean look at the police photos. HUH? ” He gestured to the table.

“Let me rephrase that Roman. He is not psychologically ready to kill yet. look at him! he is grieving their deaths it is dawning on him that he took those lives!” Cinder frowned.

Present day.

Neptune sat on the bed his head in his hands gripping his hair trying to figure out everything in his head. It was racing with thoughts, he needed to do this he had to it was the right thing to do right? Putting that belt around his neck would be the best thing for everyone. He picked up the belt.

Sun had finally found the hotel where Neptune was hiding and he was running down the halls looking for his room. “room 207… Room 207 where are you...” Sun muttered watching the room numbers. “190 195… 200...” Sun ran to the room and started banging on the door. No answer. He tried the door handle, it turns luckily and he pushed into the room. “Neptune!” Sun stopped in his step when he saw the belt. “Neptune don’t!” Sun ran towards him reaching up to pull the belt away.

“Sun stay away from me...” Neptune whispered watching him in fear.

“Nep shh..” Sun spoke calmly pulling the belt away from Neptune who backed away in fear.

“I'm sorry” Neptune whispered as he hit the wall behind him. “Im sorry.. I’m sorry. I’m… I’m… I’m...” He broke falling down in a mess.

Sun walked over crouching over him. He stroked his chest softly. “Hey shh.. shh… its okay” Sun whispered sounding worried.

“I hurt you” Neptune stared at the bruises on suns neck. “I nearly… I almost… I… I...” Neptune looked up at him scared.

“Hey… hey… it will be okay… im okay okay?” Sun whispered. “Don’t… Don’t you ever try and kill yourself ever okay? I lost you once Nep I can not lose you again okay?” Sun whispered sitting down next to him. “I love you okay?”

“I love you too.” Neptune whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to say as someone who has been suicidal this chapter was hard to write and maybe thats why it took me so long to write even if i did gloss over most of it it just felt right in the final acts with the writing with the people who i do bounce ideas off of.   
> so i want to say sorry to anyone offended by this or other wise.  
> hopefully the next chapter should be easier to write and ill round up the fic after that with a happy note.  
> \--hatzy


	12. We just got the start wrong.

When Neptune and sun got home sun fell back onto the couch with a soft sigh, Neptune joined him laying down across the couch with his feet hanging off the side of the couch. he snuggled into Suns lap sighing softly whose fingers played with Neptune's hair without thinking. “Hey.” Neptune whispered looking up at him.

“Hey, you feeling good?” Sun smiled continuing to play with Neptune's hair.

“Yeah I just, I’m sorry I am a mess...” Neptune closed his eyes relaxing further into Sun.

“I know but you are my mess Neptune Vasilias no getting out of that one...” Sun whispered watching him with the biggest and goofiest grin.

“Stop staring at me like that you dork… ” Neptune laughed softly.

“I am not staring… I’m admiring your beauty.” He giggled stroking his hair.

 

* * *

 

To say Neptune was nervous was the biggest understatement, he was fidgeting and chewing his lip.

“Calm down... ” Sun whispered hugging him. “They will love you don’t worry.”

“You are sure?” Neptune nuzzled into suns neck relaxing against him.

“Yes I’m sure Nep breath cause they are coming this way now..” Sun laughed softly. “And you can not run away now...”

“I hate you so much...” Neptune kissed his cheek softly.

“Hey Mum, dad, and Storm...” Sun grinned at them.

“You must be the famous Neptune... Its great to finally meet you!” Suns mother hugged him tightly as Neptune looked confused. “I’m Suns Momma. feel free to call me mum?” She grinned.

“I Okay Hello mum...” Neptune smiled softly at her.

“I am Azure, Suns father.” Azure offered his hand to shake.

Neptune shook his hand firmly. “Nice to meet you, Sir.” Neptune smiled softly, Sun rubbed Neptune’s back softly, before he wrote relax onto Neptune’s back. “I’m Neptune, and you must be Storm, I have heard so much about you.” He smiled at storm.

“I've heard so much about you also.” Storm waved smiled at sun.

 

* * *

 

They walked along the docks to the seat where Sun had found him. It had been a year since Neptune tried to kill himself but he was better now… Well as good as someone with ptsd can get but they are working through what can trigger him and bringing down those moments.

Sun has had this box in his pocket for too long it needed to come out but he could never think of the right moment. then he realized there would never be the right moment, he just needed to go out and say it. “Marry me Neptune...” Sun whispered peeking up at him innocently.

“I umm what was that?” Neptune was flustered and started to fumble over his own words.

“Marry me Neptune, marry me so we can spend the rest of our lives together, and we can have kids and be dorks… you can bake me cookies and cuddle me when I am sick, We can be dorky and cute, and get a house so you can horde more and more books because you are a giant nerd and I love you so much. When I look for what I want in the future I want us to still be together..” Sun got down onto one knee. “So please say yes and make these nerdy dreams come true...” He smiled warmly up at Neptune.

“You really think I would say no? Yes Sun Wukong I will marry your butt” Neptune smiled kissing him softly.

 

* * *

 

“Sun you know I have never been great at confessing things, but here I am doing vows. I vow to make you smile every day even if we are fighting. I vow to never leave you willingly unless you want me to go, I promise to bake cookies and feed any pets because you will forget and before you argue that you know its true. I promise to keep you safe and make sure you don't steal too many things... I promise you that i will cuddle you when you are sick. I promise to look out for you and love and cherish you.” Neptune smiled softly at him looking slightly nervous.

“Neptune I vow you that I will love and cherish you, that i will never run from you if anything happens, I vow to make you laugh every day of the week and eat all your baking even if it does not taste good. I vow to cuddle you every night and keep you safe and sound. I promise to listen to you read to me even if I don’t want to listen to it, I promise not to do anything to dangerous so you can never lose me.” Sun smiled up at Neptune who was starting to tear up.

 

* * *

 

 

“What if they do not like me Sun. What if they hate us!” Neptune whisper shouted looking at Sun nervously.

“They will love us relax. Relax you giant ball of worry” Sun kissed his cheek softly.

“Yeah but what if-” Neptune pouted slightly.

“No what ifs they will love you and us okay?” Sun kissed neptune softly. “And calm down, the kid will love us… We are going to be dads! Nep! Dads... Well you are going to be pops but still!”

“You are so excited...” Neptune laughed smiling down at him. “I love you so much.” Neptune laughed stroked his cheek softly.

“I love you too Neppers.” sun took his hand smiling.

“Mr. and Mr. Vasilias? We are ready for you.” A young lady smiled at them warmly. They nodded and followed the young lady through the orphanage to this quiet little girl who was reading. “Hey Fern sweetie… Do you remember me telling you about the two young men that wanted to adopt?” She smiled softly at the young girl who nodded looking up at Neptune and Sun. “Well these are the two men and they wanted to meet you Fern do you want to say hello?”

“Hello Mr. and Mr. ...” She smiled softly.

“My name is Neptune and this is my husband Sun do you want to tell us about the book you're reading?” Neptune crouched down to her eye level smiling sweetly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this fic comes to a close its kinder weird to say that cause I have had this idea and been playing with it since... November and its nice to have it out there  
> its also the first multi chapter fic i have worked on and finished.  
> thanks for reading this...  
> \--hatzy

**Author's Note:**

> unsure when the next update will be hopefully soon


End file.
